Mi ultimo deseo
by wtfhlm
Summary: tezukaxfuji Una nueva vida. Una nueva historia. ¿Serán capaces de recordar aquello que los unió hace tantos años?


Warning: fic yaoi (TezukaxFuji) con algo de lemon en caps posteriores, algo de OOC y AU.

Disclamer: pot no es mio...ni lo será (llora)

**

* * *

****Mi último deseo**

_Capitulo 1: Una tienda de antigüedades_

Fuji se quitó los lentes y los dejó al lado de la computadora. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y las ideas simplemente no venían a su mente. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de olvidar la página en blanco que trataba de llenar durante casi una semana.

–No sirve de nada-dijo para sí mientras apagaba la computadora.

No hacía mucho que trabajaba de escritor. Al principio las ideas parecían fluir solas y la venta de sus libros parecía confirmar que era uno de los escritores mas prometedores del año. Claro, todo esto antes de esa semana de bloqueo. No importaba lo que hiciera o lo que se esforzara..parecía que había perdido el don de escribir.

Sus novelas (como se lo había dicho Tezuka) solo eran historias tontas: amor, guerras, honor. Nada de lo que Fuji pudiera verdaderamente enorgullecerse. Sin embargo, a las personas les gustaba (o eso había respondido Fuji furioso). Les gustaba la trama, les gustaba el argumento y hasta creía que varias chicas habían formado un club sobre algunos de sus personajes. Y si por ello le pagaban...que mejor.

Sin embargo, y mientras las novelas seguían abarrotando las librerías, Fuji empezó a odiar escribir sobre cosas tan "tontas". Amor no significaba nada para él. El honor había dejado de ser importante hace mucho tiempo. Guerras siempre habrían..no tenía que escribir nada para que la gente supiera cómo eran.

Así, cada vez le costó mas llenar las páginas. No podía entender a sus personajes. Aquello que parecía importante le parecía demasiado tonto unas páginas después. Sus personajes habían perdido sus ideales. Y fue cuando no pudo escribir más.

-Creo que Tezuka tenía razón-pensó Fuji mientras se recostaba en su cama. –Ya mañana veré que hacer-se dijo esperando que mañana tendría más suerte.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, mirando distraídamente los aparadores de las tiendas. Demasiado ruido, demasiadas personas, todo aquello hacía que se olvidara momentáneamente de aquella novela que tenía que entregar. Unas chicas se acercaron a él y le pidieron su autógrafo. Bueno...había que ser amable con las fans. La sonrisa que lo había caracterizado durante sus años de escuela asomó su rostro. Una sonrisa falsa. Las chicas parecieron no notarlo, ya que su sonrojo era mas que "imperceptible" 

-Gracias por apoyarme-dijo Fuji dándoles su autógrafo.

-Mu..muchas..gracias Fuji-sama-respondió una chica con cara rojo brillante

-Hasta luego, y no hagan cosas malas, he?-terminó Fuji dándose la vuelta y siguiendo con su "caminata"

-No lo haremos!!!-gritaron las chicas mientras se perdían entre la multitud

Fuji, en cuanto las chicas se marcharon, pensó que era mejor volver a casa. No era que fuera a prender de nuevo la computadora ya que no tenía ningún caso pero tener que soportar a mas chicas como ellas (ya que probablemente ya habían corrido la voz) no estaba en sus planes.

Volteó distraídamente hacia la izquierda, esperando que las chicas se encontraran ya fuera de su rango de visión, cuando un objeto que estaba en el mostrador de la tienda llamó su atención. No distinguía que era así que se dirigió a la tienda para poder ver aquel extraño objeto.

-Bienvenido-dijo en dependiente de la tienda al verlo entrar-¿Algo que busque en particular?-

-...no...-respondió Fuji ausente

Le sorprendió aquella tienda desde que entró. Era una bellísima tienda de antigüedades. Había cuadros, esculturas, baúles, espejos, lámparas, juguetes... y todos aquellos artículos parecían unas verdaderas obras de arte.

-Tiene una tienda preciosa-comentó Fuji admirando un juego de ajedrez con unas piezas hechas impecablemente en madera

-Muchas gracias. Pero usted vino por esto¿me equivoco?-dijo el vendedor enseñándole un pequeño baúl.

-Como supo...?-Fuji tomó el pequeño baúl, de apenas unos 20 cms de largo y 15 de ancho. Estaba hecha de caoba, con los bordes de un café mas claro y con dibujos de hojas en los extremos. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el baúl. Sintiendo la suavidad de la madera, pensó que aquel baúl era algo especial.

-Pero lo interesante es lo que contiene-dijo el dependiente abriendo cuidadosamente el baúl. Dentro había un reloj de bolsillo, con el grabado de una pluma en su tapa. Fuji tomó delicadamente el reloj del cojín rojo que lo protegía y lo miró durante largo rato.

Aquel reloj, aunque pensara que era una locura, le recordaba algo. ¿Qué era? No lo podía decir pero tenerlo en sus manos le llenaba de una sensación de nostalgia que nunca había sentido. Lo abrió y para su sorpresa el tic-tac constante de aquel reloj lo invadió de nuevo de aquella nostalgia pero ahora lo sentía mas cerca, como si en realidad ese reloj fuera muy importante para él y por fin lo hubiera encontrado después de buscarlo por muchos años. Miró la parte de atrás del reloj y descubrió unas pequeñas iniciales:_ M.H._

Fuji miró la caja que llevaba en sus manos. Finalmente lo había comprado. No es que hubiera debatido mucho para llevárselo, sólo que ahora, mientras llevaba la caja bajo su brazo, pensaba que quizá había sido una locura. Cuando tomó aquel reloj, pensó que no quería separarse de él, como si de una reliquia se tratara. Sonrió para sí cuando recordó que, cuando el dependiente tomó en reloj y el baúl para ponerlos en una caja para que no se maltrataran, por un momento, Fuji se rehusó a separarse de él.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-murmuró mientras tomaba un taxi. No tenía ganas de caminar.

* * *

Llegó a su casa abrió el pequeño baúl de nuevo. Ahí estaba el reloj, como esperando a que Fuji lo tomara de nuevo. Se quedó largo rato observando el dibujo de la pluma. Definitivamente le era familiar. El tic-tac constante de nuevo le produjo aquella sensación tan conocida y se dejó llevar por ella. Tenía que encontrar a alguien. No sabía a quien, pero la sensación no iba a desaparecer hasta que cumpliera con esa ¿promesa?. Lentamente, se recostó sobre el sofá, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado. Trató de despertarse del sueño que empezaba a invadirlo pero no hacía mas que acabar con sus fuerzas. -Tezuka...-dijo antes de quedarse dormido

N/A: ejeje, espero les haya gustado (sean buenos..es mi primer fic) aunq se aceptan comentarios


End file.
